


Tantalize

by Nugiha



Category: Good Trouble (TV), The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Convenience Store AU, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Original Character-centric, Post-Season/Series 02, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where Callie, Mariana, Sumi, Dennis, Ben, and Zeke buy gummy bears at a Convenience Store.





	Tantalize

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Tantalize  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 18. For story purposes; the 'history' of Good Trouble/The Fosters has been changed.  
> Fandom(s): Good Trouble, The Fosters  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where Callie, Mariana, Sumi, Dennis, Ben, and Zeke buy gummy bears at a Convenience Store.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Stef Adams Foster...Teri Polo  
> Lena Adams Foster...Sherri Saum  
> Callie Adams Foster...Maia Mitchell  
> Mariana Adams Foster...Cierra Ramirez  
> Brandon Foster...David Lambert  
> Jesus Adams Foster...Jake T. Austin  
> Jude Adams Foster...Hayden Byerly  
> Dennis Cooper...Josh Pence  
> Benjamin...Ken Kirby  
> Zeke...Spencer Neville  
> Sumi...Kara Wang

Los Angeles had many Convenience Stores. Though the most popular were connected to a Gas Station. The parents of Jari Kennish owned one in the chain.

Jari was being groomed to take over one day. Though he was friendly with the customers, it was rare to see a smile on his face. Whether it was little kids spraying bubbles in his face. Or a teenager telling a joke of some kind. No smile. Just a straight face. 

One afternoon Callie Adams Foster, Callie's sister Mariana, and their friends Dennis, Benjamin "Ben", Zeke, and Sumi came in once again. They were regulars. Jari had seen them several times. He wouldn't say he liked them. But Jari was used to them. He zoned the aisles and overheard the sextet approach the register. The cashier scanned their purchases. But Jari saw the looks on their faces when they were given the total. They didn't have enough.

They stepped away the counter to talk as Jari slyly approached the Cashier. He covered the difference of what they've already paid. Jari then went back to Zoning. A few minutes later Callie, Mariana, Sumi, Dennis, Ben, and Zeke were on their way out. Before they left, Sumi had to thank Jari for helping.

"Thank you sir." Sumi said. 

"For?" Jari questioned. 

"The cashier told me that you covered for the gummy bears. You didn't have to." 

"I know and it's okay." 

"One of these days, I'm going to get a smile from that gorgeous face of yours." Sumi vowed.

Sumi thanking him was the first time one of the friends had ever talked to Jari. After that day, the group visited alot more. Not every single day. But often.

Loathe to admit it, Jari began looking forward to seeing them. Mariana, Sumi, and Zeke were the most friendly at first. But soon enough Callie, Dennis, and Ben warmed up to him as well. One evening Jari took over so that the day Cashier could go home when the sextet came in. He was watching a film on his phone.

Jari was usually more chatty while ringing up purchases. But he didn't even look at the group while giving them their total. Which prompted concern from Callie, Mariana, Sumi, Dennis, Ben, and Zeke. Zeke was eating gummy worms that he had just paid for. 

"What the hell dude? Did you even pay for those?" Jari snapped.

"Chill, I just paid for these." Zeke defended. 

"Sorry." Jari apologized.

"You don't need to be." Zeke replied. 

"Penny for your thoughts? You seem distracted." Ben commented.

"I've just been watching the movie on my phone. But I should be focusing on work." Jari deadpanned. 

"What's your name?" Mariana inquired. 

"Jari. Please don't report me, my parents are going to be so pissed." 

"We're not going to report you Gorgeous. We've been calling you the guy from the Convenience Store. I'm Callie and that's Mariana, Sumi, Dennis, Ben, and Zeke." Callie finally introduced. 

Jari exchanged phone numbers with the friends. The acceptable reason was so Jari could send them to the link to the movie he was seeing. 

The unofficial reason was because they wanted each other's numbers. Just to have. The next time that Jari saw the friends wasn't until about one week later. But all of them were quiet around him. Especially Sumi. Jari wondered if there was something that he could've done to upset her. But he couldn't think of anything. 

Ben went over to the counter under the guise of looking at some lottery tickets. Jari leaned forward and Ben placed his hand on the side of his face to whisper in his ear. Ben told him about Sumi breaking up with her boyfriend last week. They had all been making sure that she was alright. That was the reason none of them had been to visit Jari at the convenience store. The others left minutes later but Sumi stayed behind. 

"Hey Jari I'm guessing Ben told you what happened." Sumi said. 

"Sumi He did but don't be-" Jari started. 

"Don't worry, I'm not mad at him. I was with Dom for two years and then I found out he was cheating on the whole time with a bitch named Meera. Even though I'm pretty sure she's into girls." 

"Girls like you? I mean come on you're hot enough for any girl to be into." 

"You think I'm hot?" Sumi wondered. 

"Super hot." 

"If you're not working tonight, why don't you come hang out with me and the others? We're all going to see the fireworks." 

"I'm only doing the day shift so I can meet you all tonight." Jari agreed. 

Sumi left but not before Jari gifted her with some gummy bears that he paid for.

That evening Callie, Mariana, Sumi, Dennis, Ben, Zeke, and Jari met at a fireworks outlook. The two sat down and Mariana placed her hand on Jari's hair and tucked it behind his ear. She smiled and as did the others. Fireworks lit the sky and Jari tried to fight the smile forming on his face. But found himself unable to.

"Jari What's that?" Dennis puzzled. 

"Dennis What?" Jari wondered. 

"You're smiling. You haven't smiled once since we've known you." Mariana noted. 

"Whatever." Jari said. 

"I guess that means someone's having a good time." Ben teased. 

The fireworks ended and Jari stood on his feet. 

"I have to work tomorrow so I'm going to go home and get a few hours in. I'll see you all soon." Jari said. 

Jari parted with the others though each pecked him on the face beforehand. He had thought that it was just a group of friends hanging out on a Friday Night. But it was more. Though he wouldn't admit it and had a feeling that the other six wouldn't either. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
